


Buwan ( hindi ka tao )

by Riyusama



Series: Buwan ( hindi ka tao ) / Moon ( Inhuman ) [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Dark fic, Demon!Steven, M/M, Psychological Torture, Supernatural Elements, seriously it is dark idk just what to tag it with
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Puno ng himig ng hagikhik at tawa nila Steven at Andrew ang kotse. Nagmamaneho si Andrew pauwi. Kakagaling lang nila sa bar, naginuman pagkatapos magtrabaho dahil Biyernes ngayon at hindi naman masama na magpahinga para sa katapusan ng linggo. Medyo may tama si Andrew, pero mas lasing si Steven sa tabi niya.Puno ng mga ngiti at tawa ang nobyo niya.“Andrew,” Tinawag siya ni Steven at humuni si Andrew ng tugon. “Mahal kita,”
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Series: Buwan ( hindi ka tao ) / Moon ( Inhuman ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952047





	Buwan ( hindi ka tao )

**Author's Note:**

> *SCREAMING* DEMON!STEVEN DEMON!STEVEN AHHHHH
> 
> I promise to translate this soon because holy shit, I think I really like the way I wrote this 👀
> 
> Did not expect this shit to be good, I can;t believe Buwan inspired me to write two different fanfics lmaoooo first one Sociopath!Andrew and now Demon!Steven 👀 bros we are living the life here 👀
> 
> idk if i wanna mash the two up, because the first one already had a good ending, psychological... While this one... I want Demon!Incubus!Steven falling in love with mortal Andrew 👀 LIKE THAT IS GOOD SHIT YOOOO cbsdjksdjn

Puno ng himig ng hagikhik at tawa nila Steven at Andrew ang kotse. Nagmamaneho si Andrew pauwi. Kakagaling lang nila sa bar, naginuman pagkatapos magtrabaho dahil Biyernes ngayon at hindi naman masama na magpahinga para sa katapusan ng linggo. Medyo may tama si Andrew, pero mas lasing si Steven sa tabi niya.

Puno ng mga ngiti at tawa ang nobyo niya.

“Andrew,” Tinawag siya ni Steven at humuni si Andrew ng tugon. “Mahal kita,”

Napangiti si Andrew sa sinabi ni Steven, tumingin siya ng saglit sa sinta. “Mahal din kita,” Kumiling si Steven papalapit at nagbigay ng isang maliit at marahan na halik. Napapikit ng sandali si Andrew, bago niya naalala na nagmamaneho nga pala siya.

“Steven,” Dumain si Andrew, pero may halo paring lambing ang boses niya. “Wag mo nga ko guluhin, baka maaksidente tayo eh.” 

“Sorry na,” Paumanhin ni Steven ng may tawa, hindi niya mapigilan na humawak kay Andrew. Mga hipo at diit na may konting malisya sa likod nila. Uminit ang katawan ni Andrew, naramdaman niya ang init ng mga alak na ininom niya kanina na magbago at apektuhan ang sinababa niya.

“Okay lang,” Sagot ni Andrew sabay lunok ng laway. Alam niya na lasing si Steven, na hindi sa matinong isip ang kasintahan. Pinilit ni Andrew na ituon ang kanyang pansin sa kalye. Gabi na konti nalang ang mga kotse, pero kailangan niya parin tumutok sa minamaneho niya. Ngunit sa mga hawak ni Steven, unti-unting nagiiba ang nasa isip ni Andrew sa pagdating nila sa bahay.

“Steven,” Mababa ang boses niya, mahinhin sa kung saang hinhin man ang kaya ni Andrew. Hindi siya tumingin kay Steven, masyadong malakas ang kalaban niya ngayon. “Nagmamaneho ako, mamaya na.”

Umangal si Steven, tampo na mahirap dedmahin ni Andrew. Masyado siyang mahina pagdating kay Steven, pero eto ang isang bagay ni hindi niya didiskartehan kay Steven.

Habang nagmamaneho ay parang unti-unti nang dumilim ang paligid nila. Kinusot ni Andrew ng saglit ang mga mata niya, pumikit and dumilat ng ilang beses. Baka hindi niya namalayan na mas madami pala ang nainom niya kanina. Kumibit si Andrew at pinilit na umayos ang isipan.

Malapit na sila sa bahay niya. Paguwi nila, aayusan niya si Steven at matutulog sila. Walang labis, walang kulang. 

“Ano iniisip mo?” Dating na tanong ni Steven, sumilyap ang bulagaw ng sandali sa nobyo. Nakasandal si Steven sa upuan niya, mga mata nakatingin kay Andrew habang nakangiti… Ngiti na parang may ibang kahulugan, ngiti na may inaasahan.

“Wala,” Sagot na may ngiti na medyo pilit. “Pagod lang ako, gusto ko na matulog.”

“Pano…” Simula ni Steven habang pinaglalaruan ang tali sa dyaket niya. “Pano kung ayaw ko pa matulog?”

Tumawa si Andrew ng may halong kaba. “Indi wag ka matulog,” Sumagot siya ng medyo malaro. “Basta ako matutulog na ko.”

“Andrew,” Tinawag siya ni Steven at dahandahang humawak sa panga niya. “Gusto gawin yun.”

Nagbuntong-hininga si Andrew. “Steven, lasing ka.” Ipinaliwanag ng bulagaw. “At sabi mo sakin dati, kasal muna.” Tumingin siya sa nobyo. “Matutulog tayo.” 

Nakadating sila sa bahay at hindi alam ni Andrew kung pano sila napunta sa ganitong eksena. Isang minuto naguusap lang sila tinutuungan ni Andrew si Steven, at biglang nagiba ang ihip ng hangin at nagulat nalang si Andrew na biglang naghahalikan na sila ni Steven.

Lumabo ng sandali, oras na parang bumagal, at nalunod si Andrew sa mga segundo na nawawala. Bawat pikit ng kanyang mata, bawat momentong kuha ng saglit ng dilim ay parang isang pelikula na lumalaktaw ng lumalaktaw sa iba’t ibang eksena. 

Nasa labas sila ng bahay niya, si Steven nasa liod ang pinto at hinahalikan siya ni Andrew. Pumikit siya at nasa look na siya ng bahay. Huminga ng malalim si Andrew, isip puno ng gulo habang tumitingin sa paligid niya.

Naramdaman niya ang hawak ng kamay ni Steven, hinihila siya habang maingat na nagbibigay ng halik sa kamay ni Andrew. Isang segundo ng dilim ulit at namulat si Andrew sa sala ng bahay niya. May silya sa gitna ng sala niya at hindi niya eto binigyan ng masyadong pansin.

Hinanap niya si Steven at nakita ang nobyo tinatanggal ang dyaket niya. “Bat nakatayo ka lang jan?” Tanong ni Steven habang kinokopa ang mga pisngi ni Andrew sa kanyang mga kamay. Naramdaman ni Andrew ang mainit na hininga ni Steven sa kanyang mga labi, banayad na dampi ng init sa labi niya, nakakaakit na napapakiling si Andrew papalapit kay Steven.

Tumawa si Steven at napappikit ulit ng matagal si Andrew. Lumabo ang kanyang paningin at pakiramdam ni Andrew na siya ay hilo. Braso ni Steven, buhok ni Steven na kulay pilak, at nararamdaman niya ang katawan ni Steven na nakayakap sakanya.

Isa muling lakbay sa dilim at nakita ni Andrew ang maamong mukha ni Steven. 

“Andrew,” Ang tamis ng pangalan ni Andrew na galing sa mga labi ni Steven. Napatitig siya sa makalimbahing labi ni Steven, parang mga rosas ang kulay at malumanay niyang dinampi ang daliri sakanila. 

Hinalikan ni Steven ang kanyang mga daliri at pumikit ulit ang mga mata ni Andrew.

“Andrew, Andrew.” Tinawag siya ni Steven at masyadong malabo ang paningin ni Andrew. Hindi niya makita ng maayos ang mukha ng sinta at puno na ng hilo si Andrew. Huminga siya ng malalim at pumikit ulit.

Braso at tali.

Hindi maintindihan ni Andrew kung ano ang nangyayari pero, ang katawan niya ay parang gumagalaw na sa sarili nila. Nakikita niya ang lapag at ang silya.

“Andrew,” Merong halong takot sa boses ni Steven at tumingin sa taas si Andrew, hindi man lang niya namalayan na nakayuko siya. May luha sa pisngi ni Steven at nanginginig ang labi niya. Hinawakan ni Andrew ng mahigpit ang tali sa kamay niya at binuhol eto sa braso ni Steven, siguradong hindi siya makakaalis sa silya.

At dumilim ulit ang paningin niya.

Si Steven, sa gitna na sala niya, umiiyak at pumipiglas sa mga bigkis niya.

“Andrew!” Sumigaw si Steven at napanood lamang ang bulagaw sakanya.

Pumikit ulit si Andrew.

Naglalakad siya, pabilog na lakad kay Steven at hinahawakan niya ang balikat ng kasintahan. Nangangatal si Steven sa takot at sa wakas, natanto ni Andrew.

‘Mali to,’ Sinabi niya sa sarili sa isipan.

“Steven,” Tinawag niya ang nobyo na may halong takot sa kanyang boses. 

Tumingin si Steven sakanya, mukha namumula at pisngi bahiran ng luha. Tumitig si Steven sakanya at nakita ang mukha ng kilabot kay Andrew.

Ngumiti si Steven.

Nagising muli si Andrew, nagiba ulit ang lugar niya. Nasa sala parin siya, ngunit napansin niya na hindi na siya nakatayo. Gumalaw si Andrew ngunit may pumipigil sakanya. Tumingin si Andrew sa katawan niya at nakita na siya na ang nakaupo at nakatali sa silya.

“Steven?!” Sumigaw si Andrew, takot at kaba malinaw sa kanyang mukha. “Steven!” Tinawag niya ang nobyo.

Naramdaman ni Andrew ang marahan na hawak sa kanyang balikat at naigtad si Andrew sa gulat.

Tawa. Tawa ni Steven.

Pumikit na mahigpit si Andrew, nananalangin na isa lang tong bangungot.

Dilim.

Tawa.

Dumilat ulit si Andrew at sa harap niya ay si Steven. Nakangiti siya na walang bakas ng luha sa mga pisngi. May dalang lagim ang buong disposisyon ni Steven habang ngumingiti kay Andrew.

“Gising ka na!” Masaya niyang sinabi habang naglalakad sa sala ni Andrew. “Ah, ibang klase ka talaga.” Pinanood ni Andrew si Steven, nasindak at puno ng kwestyon. Hindi niya maintindihan at parang nagiba ang buong pagkatao ni Steven… Ang mga mata niya na parang umitim tulad ng kulatad.

“Ikaw ang paborito ko, alam mo ba yun?” Sinabi sakanya ni Steve. Isang saglit lamang ang itim na kulatad sa kanyang mga mata, pero ang segundo na yun ay sapat na para bumakat ng takot sa kaibuburan ni Andrew. Nilipat ni Steven ang kanyang attensyon sa bintana. “Alam mo bang kabilugan ng buwan ngayon?”

Natulala si Andrew ng isang segundo, pinapanood si Steven. Masama pakiramdam niya at puno siya ng takot, ngunit sa ilalim ng puting ilaw, parang puno parin siya ng hiwaga at ganda. Hindi makaligtas si Andrew dahil sobrang dali niyang maakit kay Steven. Steven na maganda sa ilalim ng puting ilaw na pinapalibutan ng dilim, habang tinitingnan ang kabilugan ng buwan.

“Steven!” Humiyaw si Andrew, pinilit niyang makawala sa mga tali. “Steven!” 

Tumingin si Steven sakanya. “Kung nararamdamn mo lang ang nararamdaman ko Andrew.” May kasamang peligro sa boses ni Steven nag pagsalita niya.

Umikot si Steven na parang sasayaw, kamay sa kanyang dibdib bago yumukod at tumingin kay Andrew ng ngiti na mahal ni Andrew na ngayon ay may kasama nang malisya. “Ako’y sa’yo at ikaw ay akin.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moon ( Inhuman )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162062) by [Riyusama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama)




End file.
